En medio
by Igzell
Summary: Que pasaría si un día tù y tu peor enemigo compartieran algo mas que el amor a esa chiquilla rebelde?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Descomposición**

Apenas el verano le había dado paso al otoño y ya se sentía el infernal frio del invierno. Los nubarrones cubrían el cielo de las ciudades, mientras que un ensordecedor ruido-productos de los rayos- anunciaba que una gran tormenta caería esa noche.

Dos individuos, que se encontraban contemplando la oscuridad de la noche, ambos, desde distintos puntos del país, anhelaban, buscaban, pensaban a la misma persona; se maldecían, se lastimaban los puños que chocaban a lo bruto con la superficie en cementada; todo, al mismo tiempo, como si cada uno fuera el reflejo del otro.

Mientras la música de la casa de unos de los dos individuos, sonaba a su espalda, en la del otro no había completamente nada: ni un murmullo, nada. Tan solo la soledad, los recuerdos y unas cuantas botella de alcohol que èl había elegido como compañía, en esa y todas las noches de su miserable vida.

Cerraron los ojos: la pensaron una y otra vez; la desearon, se maldijeron, la anhelaron y viceversa. Era como un vicio infernal, que les hacia tanto daño y a la vez no: la amaban tanto. El resplandor de un rayo y el ruido que lo acompañaba, no fue suficiente para arrancarlos de sus ensoñaciones; al contrario, esto hizo que ambos apretaran sus parpados, negándose, como si quisieran proteger con ese simple gesto aquella fantasía.

El alcohol había estado haciendo de la suyas en ellos.

-Como quisiera tenerte siempre en mente-Dijo el moreno, con tal ímpetu que solo en la soledad en la que se había privado podía reconocer todos aquellos sentimientos.-¿Por qué no amarme? ¿Por qué no a mí?- seguía hablando consigo mismo, mientras el actor, quien se había escapado de todas aquellas personas, solo se maldecía por no tenerla a su lado, cuando ambos, al unísono, esbozaron-: ¿Por qué estas tan lejana y a la vez tan cerca?

Pero algo no iba bien: en su cabeza se escuchaban otras voces que no eran la suya, como un tipo de eco que no dejaba cabida a otras cosas, pero con otras voces que no eran las suyas, algo asi como si otra persona estuviera invadiendo su mente. Ese pensamiento que, por supuesto, estuvieron en conjunto, los hizo despertar, sacudiendo la cabeza con una intensidad innecesaria, como cuando se sacude la alfombran para deshacerse del polvo; con esa intensidad, ambos, en absoluta sincronización, las sacudían.

Seguían escuchando esas voces en la cabeza, que no iban acorde con la acostumbrada voz en su cabeza; era como si alguien estuviese detrás de ellos y estuviera leyendo su mente al tiempo que los confundían.

Al mirar a su espalda y no ver a nadie allí, se pusieron a la defensiva con lo que estaba sucediendo, como era natural en esos casos. Terry bajo al jardín, dejando completamente abandona la fiesta que habían hecho esa noche, para celebrar la obra que había sido todo un éxito; Neal buscaba en su habitación: revolvía su closet, miraba debajo de la mesa, echaba un vistazo en el balaustrado balcón, hasta entrar de lleno al mismo y toparse con el jardín que poseía la mansión.

Nada.

Nada.

No había rastro de nadie. Pero se seguían escuchando, escuchando voces, no podían estar volviéndose locos¡No! Eso era absurdo, completamente absurdo. Inimaginable,pero no imposible, ya que se habían mal acostumbrado a pensar solo y únicamente en ella.

Ella, la culpable, la que siempre ha estado en el centro de sus pensamientos, por quienes respiraban, por quienes mantenían la lucha por estar frente aquel escenario llamado vida…Ella, solo por ella.

Inmensos en aquella oscuridad, observando el cielo cubierto por nubes, sin debelar siquiera una sola estrella, uno, caminando con torpeza, mientras que el otro solo mantenía la mirada al frente, cada quien pensando en la misma persona, pero de forma diferente, provocando que otra vez escucharan a ese intruso en su cabeza. Era una completa barbarie, era una locura, era culpa del alcohol, el deseo, la imaginación, que estaban jugando con ellos. Eso era, ¡Claro!

Respondieron a esa absurda situación con un bufido, desabotonándose -o- aflojándose un poco la corbata y, finalmente, con echarse el pelo hacia atrás. Todo, con la misma y atemorizante sincronización.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 Perdiendo la imaginación

**Capitulo 2: Perdiendo la** **imaginación**

Claro que, la noche anterior, se habían seguido escuchando, pero habían decido echarle la culpa al alcohol y, por lo mismo, ignorarla. A la mañana siguiente, desperezándose, cada uno, en su cama, no se acordaban de lo sucedido(o a lo mejor si, y prefirieron ignorarla). Pero los planes que se estaban maquinando en sus cabezas se desperezaron y comenzaron a esculcar en la cabeza del otro; esa fue la fuente de electricidad que lo despertó a su realidad, acordándose de lo sucedido anoche, de lo que había pasado.

Decidieron seguir ignorándola, pero ahora era simplemente imposible. Las maquinaciones del otro, los pensamientos extraños, los signos de locura que decían tener…. Cada cosa, podían escucharla.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo uno

-Eso quiero saber-respondió el otro

Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban viviendo en uno de esos episodios de alguna novela, donde dos individuos habían ocupado el cuerpo del otro y, de inmediato, se echaron a correr en busca de un espejo. Pero no. Estaban en sus cuerpos, se aseguraron de ello, primero palpando su cara y, luego, el resto de su cuerpo, haciendo algún tipo de comprobación de si mismos, para luego burlarse de sus acciones y pensamientos absurdos. Con esa sonrisa ronca que poseían cada uno.

-Aun tengo alcohol en mis venas, a lo mejor es eso- pensaron en conjunto, al momento que escuchaban una especie de eco en sus cabezas, cosa que no pasaron desapercibida.-Definitivamente tengo que dejar el alcohol.

-Eres un borracho- se mofo el moreno, inocente de lo que había pensado, como una especie de autocritica para sí.

-¿Quién eres?-se animo a preguntar el actor, como un tanto vacilante ante lo pensado y creer escuchado.

-¿Dime tu quien eres?-con un gesto que usaría si hubiera estado una persona delante suyo.

-Soy Terry

-¡No me jodas!-se irrito el moreno, asegurándose de que todo aquello era una maldita pesadilla, de la que pronto quería despertar.

-¿Cómo dices?-hablando con la nada, al menos eso decía el espacio vacío en su habitación-¿Acaso nos conocemos?- un tanto irritado con la voz en su cabeza. Rio al pensar en eso.

-No soy solo una voz en tu…Tù eres la v…¡Como sea!- con un gesto de rechazo que hizo su mano, como si hubiese estando quitando algo que le estorbara. Estaba perdiendo la razón-Bueno, como sea. Es solo una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla.-lo pensó y lo dijo en voz alta, como si alguien, aparte de la persona dentro de su cabeza, estuviera en aquel espacio atestado de objetos inanimados.

-¿Por qué no respondes a mi pregunta?-un tanto irritado por lo pensado o…¿escuchado? Ya no sabía como llamarle a…eso.-¡Contéstame!

-¿Acaso no me reconoces, Grandchester?-mofándose de su ante rego, quien había escogido el nombre de la persona que mas odiaba.

-Ni que te estuviera viendo-fue lo que dijo mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

-Bueno, soy Neal Leagan-con esa arrogancia y esa altanería que siempre lo han caracterizado, dijo su nombre en pensamiento.

-No, esto debe ser una pesadilla…

-Lo es-lo interrumpió-debe de serlo; nada de esto es real.  
-Definitivamente-coincidieron.

Pero pronto se dieron cuento que no era asi. Los días pasaban, y ese extraño acontecimiento continuaba, afectando de una manera u otra su día a día. A Terry, las fanfarronearía de Leagan, no lo dejaban concentrar en los ensayos, por el simple motivo que debía de escucharlo aunque no quisiera; por su parte, a Neal, lo afectaba en los negocios: no podía cerrar un contrato, por que algunas palabras que creía pensar-y la cual dicho pensamiento era de Terry-las decía: dejando boquiabierto a mas de uno en las reuniones o en la privacidad.

Ninguno había podido concebir el sueño, eso era algo aun mas peligroso e importante que todo. A pesar que había pasado apenas unos dos meses, coincidían con la absurda idea de visitar un psiquiatra, que lo ayudase a convivir con aquellas "voces" que pretendía ser "su enemigo".

La idea de visitar al especialista, como era de esperarse, la desechaban al momento, porque siempre se decían que todo esa paranoia se iría como llegó: sola, y asi se les quitaría. A lo mejor estos dos personajes no eran tan distintos, a lo mejor era por ello que ninguno de los dos se soportaba, aunque uno fuese más mimado que el otro.

La cordura comenzaba a afectarle, por rato pensaban y se aseguraban que tenían un trastorno de psicológico, y por otro no estaban muy convencidos.

La falta de sueño y de una buena alimentación, los hacían alucinar: estaban convencido de verse y por ello se insultaban para al rato no tener fuerza ni siquiera para eso. La falta de sueños, de trabajo, de alguna actividad que los ayudase a recatarse de aquel poso donde se habían caído sin saber cuándo, prevaleciera.

-Hey,Leagan-dijo el actor, tirado en el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, mientras apenas veía su reflejo en el espejo que fungía como pared- No sé porque me ha pasado esto, no sé si le has pagado a algunos de los idiotas que antes trabajaba conmigo para que me echara algo en la bebida y empezara con estas alucinaciones…No estoy seguro de nada. Solo que…que…

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco-dijo un Neal resignado, mientras pasaba sus manos por su moreno rostro y comenzaba a esto está fuera de control-sintiendo el pinchazo de la aguja en su brazo, quedó dormido al instante, mientras que Terry intentaba sobrellava su vida. 

Habían sido sorprendido hablando solos con las paredes o algún otro objeto; habían sido criticados y sido punto de burlas tanto de sus allegados como si no; también les ofrecieron ayuda, cosa que, por supuesto, se negaron a tomar, por cuestiones de orgullo.

Fueron días sufribles para ellos, una pesadilla traída a su día a día; un castigo de la vida misma, como si ya no hubiera sido suficiente con no poder tenerla a ella.

Fue en uno de esos días cualquiera, donde se hallaban confinados en sus aposentos, internos en sus pensamientos-o conversando el uno con el otro-,delirando-o compartiendo anhelos-, cuando Neal creyó escuchar y, por lo tanto, le hizo saber sus suposiciones al actor, que la familia Leagan habían sido invitado a la fiesta de compromiso de Albert.

-Si es la fiesta de Albert, entonces…-pensó uno-Estará ella-pensó e interrumpió el otro.-Ella, la culpable-dijeron los dos al unisonó-La que está en medio de toda esta locura: la Reina de mis pasamientos…La que debe también finalizarlo.-con un sus rostros hinchados de felicidad que solo poseía un niño que celebra haber sido liberados de algún duro castigo, se levantan del piso y comienzan a dar saltos de verdadera felicidad.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3: Allà vamos

**Capitulo 3:Allà vamos**

Terry había decidido ponerse el único traje que tenía en perfectas condiciones para asistir a aquella velada. Apenas si era consciente de que debía de tomar el tren en unos pocos minutos, claro, si quería llegar a tiempo. Apenas se podía decir que tenía un aliento de lucidez, al menos para eso, y era por que escuchaba a la "voz" fanfarronear con la enfermera que decía que le habían cedido. Eso hacía que el actor se preguntara a que enfermera se refería si èl no veía a ninguna, si èl no había contratado a nadie y se reía a rato de esa locura para luego dejarse llevar por sus "alucinaciones".

La enfermera les comunicaba -aunque no era consciente que a quien, prácticamente, les comunicaba sus opiniones, eran a dos personas- que èl era un joven demasiado guapo para estar en ese estado, que debía de estar listo para asistir a aquella mega fiesta y, por supuesto, con ella como acompañante.

Neal, internamente, imitaba aquella vocecita al tiempo que se mofaba de ella. Si, él también contaba con apenas unos hilos de consciencia gracias a la enfermera esa quien lo mantenía apegado a este mundo con su voz y risa cantarina, gracia a ella se sentía distraído y aunque no le respondiese con palabras, solo con gestos y algunos que otros coqueteos, se sentía sumamente agradecido por ello; mientras que Terry estaba prácticamente en su abandonado en sus apartamento, èl estaba atestado de personales y de una enfermera en su hogar.

La chica se estaba haciendo ilusiones con el señorito: le robaba besos fugases a los cuales èl, por supuesto, no correspondía porque no era ella la persona que acabaría con todo aquello. Tanto Terry como èl, necesitaban de aquella rubia, dueña de aquellos pares de esmeralda con la cual se encontrarían en unas cuantas noches.

Terry ya estaba en la estación de tren, con el pelo todo enmarañado por la falta de higiene y cuidado de los mismos; con una ropa que, por supuesto, para otra ocasión fuese la mejor selección, y con unos nervios que nunca antes había sentido. Sacó un fajo de billete de su bolsillo y se lo dio a la chica que vendía los boletos, misma que se sorprendió al ver tal cantidad. Ella intentó devolverle el dinero al impaciente joven que antes estaba tamborileando el mostrador, y quien ahora ya no estaba; cosa que la obligó a mirar para todos lados y, luego, llamar a un personal de seguridad para comunicarle lo sucedido.

Ya unos de los pies del actor se encontraban sobre unos de los escalones del tren, listo para abordarlo, cuando una persona lo sacó de las cavilaciones que compartía con Leagan, para devolverle el "cambio". Terry no sabía de que estaba hablando, ni siquiera se acordaba de haber dejado nada, su mente estaba solo en un objetivo: Candy…la fiesta…Candy, pero no en unos trozo de papeles con números dibujados.

No tuvo de otra que tomarlos.

El señor, al momento de entregar el dinero, por la actitud del joven, creyó que le estaba entregando el dinero a la persona equivocada; fue la boletera, quien le indicó con un ademan, que esa era justo la persona. El señor se retiro arrascandoce la cabeza, mirando la entrada en la que, segundo antes, estaba Terry para luego mirar al suelo y mirar una vez más al punto principal y viceversa.

El tren se despedía de la estación con ese particular sonido que avisaba su llegada o partida de algún lugar. Dentro del mismo se hallaba un ansioso ex actor, quien se hallaba con las ganas latiéndole, mientras ella se hallaba tomando medidas y organizando las actividades que se efectuaría esa misma semana en la mansión de los Andrew.

A la espalda de Candice se hallaban las cortinas blancas revoloteando, mientras esta miraba por la ventana, inhalando el aroma de las rosas. Tres rostros miraban un mismo cielo, con sus rostros al aire y sus ojos semis cerrados, como quien espera algún afecto de la persona amada

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4: En medio

**Capitulo 4:En medio.**

La buena música se hacia escuchar en la mansión de los Andrew's, donde los invitados llegaban, entregaban sus respectivos abrigos y dejaban ver ese exclusivo diseño que para esa noche habían escogido. La casona se encontraba en plena celebración, pues había llegado el momento de que la cabeza de dicha familia se comprometiera.

Alzando las copas, todos gritaban al unísono con algarabía un "salud", luego de que el tan anhelado discurso diera su final, y quien mejor que la tia abuela, quien con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa dibujado en su envejecido rostros podía darlo. A sus casi 60 años se hallaba con ese carácter que siempre la ha caracterizado aunque su cuerpo no podía decir lo mismo, pues se hallaba postrado hasta el fin de sus días en una silla de rueda.

La muy feliz pareja, quienes se hallaban a la espalda de Elroy, accedieron a lo que acoro los invitados, insistentes, les pedía: un beso. Un beso que sellaría aquel compromiso y el inicio de una futura vida juntos.

El ruido hizo que Candice saliera a la intemperie, dejando a los enamorados e invitados dentro. Aunque la noche estaba helada y su cuerpo parecía notarlo, puesto que este sufría el estrago que el frio le provocaba, ella parecía no notarlo o simplemente lo ignoraba; puesto que se había sumido en sus pensamientos.

Mientras que todos parecían estar divirtiéndose, ella simplemente no podía. Por alguna razón que desconocía no se sentía cómoda, era como si algo malo le estuviese por pasar a ella o sus seres queridos; ese mal presentimiento que durante días no la había dejado trabajar con normalidad; inclusive, por su culpa, para aquel compromiso se había gastado más de lo que se estipulado, pues había dejado caer unas bajillas finísimas, y había machado el vestido de la novia con algún liquido para el cabello. En pocas palabras, había sido un desastre.

La vergüenza que la había gobernado por su causa de sus "accidentes", apenas si dejaba mirar a Albert a la cara, aunque este le hubiera reconfortado con palabras que los accidentes pasan, su prometida, la tia Elroy ni ella misma compartían la misma opinión.

La novia de Albert, toda una dama de la alta sociedad, era una joven, aunque sencilla como Albert, era dueña de un carácter que aterraba a todo aquel que era blanco del mismo, asi como lo fue Candy esa misma mañana. Candy no había podido defenderse puesto que sabia que la mujer tenía sus razones para retarla.

-¿Candy?-escucho una voz a su espalda, la cual, como si hubiera sido un mandato, la habían hecho volver.

Aquella voz la había asustado ya que la tomó por sorpresa, se había concentrado tanto en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de las cálidas lagrimas que había recorrido y mojado sus sonrosadas mejillas. La rubia entrecejo un poco los ojos como queriendo agudizar un poco mas su visión para reconocer a aquel personaje que había irrumpido su soledad.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que quien se hallaba ahí no era mas que el hombre que atemorizaba sus pensamientos, de quien, desde hace meses, era el centro de unos rumores que giraban en torno de su desequilibrio mental. Rumores que, por supuesto, su familia logró acallar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-fue lo que dio por respuesta, entre sorprendida y atemorizada ante la persona que veía.

-Vine por ti-fue la absoluta respuesta que dio con una vacilante sonrisa.

Pos los gestos que este realizaba y su mirada fija y, además, esa manera tan pasiva e impetuosa de hablar, su vestuario , antes bien acomodado, ahora lucia descolocado, le decían a gritos que aquel insolente y malcriado chiquillo que hizo un infierno gran parte de su vida, no estaba muy bien que digamos.

-Aléjate de mi-caminando hacia atrás-Neal, vamos a dentro- cambio la estrategia, al recordar que estaba hablando con una persona que a lo mejor estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol o de algo mas, o peor, podía estar loco. No se quería arriesgar- Ahí hablaremos tranquilo, acá hace mucho frio- pero lo vio negar con la cabeza, gesto que la hizo sobresaltarse aun mas.

Un titilar de lo que parecía ser un cigarro encendido a la espalda del moreno dio aviso a la rubia que otra figura se internaba al inmenso balcón. La silueta que por allí se deslizaba le era un poco familiar, no fue hasta que la misma se expuso a la luz plateada de la luna que pudo reconocer al imponente hombre, quien con su traje de Romeo, su pelo desaliñado y la barba de hace unas semanas y su cuerpo esquelético apenas si lo dejaba reconocer; era algo semejante a un vagabundo.

-¿Terry?-dijo no muy convencida. Era otro personaje a quien le había perdido la pista, y por quien siempre pedía en sus oraciones.-¿Eres tù? ¿Estuviste tomando alcohol?-las palabras salían cual torrente a causa de su miedo y desespero.

El miedo y los nervios que se le había arremolinado no la dejaban ver con claridad en la situación en la que estaba envuelta, tampoco supo como ambos hombres se le pusieron al lado, cada uno en el extremo opuesto del otro, quedando ella en medio de ambos.

Cuando fue consciente de que estaba en medio, algo dio clic en cabeza: ambos hombres parecían desconocer la presencia del otro o solo lo fingían, porque la posición de cada uno parecía serle indiferente al otro, como si solo estuvieran dos personas en ese espacio: ella y…¿uno de ellos, tal vez?

-Acaba con esto, Candy, por favor-los escuchaba hablar al mismo tiempo, mientras se colocaban de rodillas ante ella, cuales caballeros medievales le rinde respeto a su reina.-Acaba con este sufrimiento. Ven conmigo.- cedían sus manos a modo de invitación.

-¿Acaso planearon esto, chiquillos insolentes?-queriendo echar el miedo a un lado, pero simplemente no podía.-¡Esto no ha sido para nada gracioso! Llegan asi, vestido…¿Desde cuándo son amigos?-sacudiendo la cabeza, como queriendo deshacerse de las descabelladas palabras que había dicho.

-¿De qué hablas, Candice?-Mirando a todaspartes, como buscando ese algo o alguien con quien Candy buscaba compararlo; pero simplemente no vieron nada, era como si ellos se hubieran fusionado; y al no ver nada volvieron sus miradas a Candy-Vamos, Candy, ven conmigo, te juro que no te hare daño.

Pero esa actitud la irritaba aun mas, ya no le gustaba ese juego, a decir verdad, desde un principio no le gusto, era como si una clase de advertencia le indicara que todo aquello iba mas lejos que un simple juego. En un mar de nervios, la chica no era consciente de los pasos que daba, ni de los de ellos mismo: se había librado de una muerte fácil, ni siquiera era consciente que detrás de si estaba la puerta por donde podía huir de aquella situación.

Fue la presencia de Albert que interrumpió todo aquello, quien, al ver a Neal allí, mando a llamar a seguridad y a un médico para su querido amigo. Fue luego que creyeron darse cuenta de aquella situación, cuando descubrieron que aquellos dos individuos estaban fuera de si.

Estrechando en un abrazo fraternal a su protegida, y alimentado los celos de su prometida, daba indicaciones al personal de lo que debían hacer. Más de uno fue espectador de las extrañas actitudes del actor y el ex heredero de los Leagan, dejándoles las pieles de gallina mientras eran conducidos a un sanatorio.

 **FIN**

 **Espero entregarle un Epilogo de esta historia lo antes posible;de antemanos les agradezco por darle una y les haya gustado.**


	5. Epilogo

EPILOGO

Con lo sentimientos bullendo en todo mi ser a un ritmo estrambótico la cual ha formado un bloqueo tan grande en mì que me ha privado de todo acto y gesto que un ser humano pueda poseer. Atrapada en mis impresiones apenas si puedo sentir como unos grandes brazos me apretaba como si quisieran protegerme de algo.

Escucho ruidos embotellados por todas partes, gentes que entran por aquel iluminado portón y se llevan arrastras a Neal y a Terry como si hubiesen sido unos criminales que atracan una casa y hacen daños a alguien. El hombre…Albert dice algo que escucho en la lejanía mientras yo, entre sus brazos y tirada en el suelo con las piernas extendidas a cada lado, solo soy una espectadora.

De pronto, todo se tiñe de negro y las voces se van apagando a tal nivel que me quedo sumergida en el silencio.

Aquí en esta enorme habitación me hallo postrada, mirando cuan larga y hermosa es, claro, lo que la vista y la posición en la que me encuentro me lo permiten.

Una persona entra en la estancia, a lo mejor es el médico conducido por una mucama para checar mi estado de salud; mis ojos fijos se quedan tal cual: no se mueven ni hacen nada, solo se quedan mirando a ese mismo punto como desde hace un buen tiempo lleva haciéndolo. No se cuanto tiempo llevo asi, cosa que me hace sentir incomoda, cansada y algo ansiosa.

El hombre toma una de mis manos, revisa mi pulso para luego mirar algo a su costado, supongo que su mano donde lleva su carísimo reloj el cual le indicara el ritmo en que va mi corazón. Mientras hace uno de esos exámenes rutinario, a mi mente llega el recuerdo de ese fatídico dia donde todo comenzó, el cual hizo de mi vida un verdadero infierno.

 ** _"Necesito otra historia  
Algo para desahogarme  
Mi vida se vuelve un poco aburrido  
Necesitas algo que puedo confesar..."_**

Flash back

No era consciente de lo que hacia, digo la verdad. Tan solo quería una vida "normal": hacer una familia y nada más. Mientras veía que todos a mi alrededor menos yo eran felices, mi estabilidad emocional se fue apagando de apoco, mientras una sensación desconocida me fue arropando cual manto hasta dejarme en completo desequilibrio.

La envidia y el codiciar algo que no me pertenecía, eran dos sentimientos que apenas si conocía y no precisamente porque lo hubiera sentido antes, mas bien, había sido espectadora de todo aquello; siempre me había rondado hasta que me tocó, según crei.

Leer los periódicos y verlos juntos en cada uno de ellos hacia que ese sentimiento hiciera mella en mi, hasta dejarme sin las ganas de trabajar o de cualquier cosa, dejándole más trabajo a mis compañeros con los cuales se convirtió una costumbre mantener una discusión que subían de tono haciendo uso de improperios en cada encuentro.

Hasta con Albert mantuve una discusión la cual provoco una breve enemistad entre nosotros.

Huyendo de mis problemas, uno de esos días, cuando el tiempo decide imitar el estado de ánimo de alguien, en este caso el mío, me refugie debajo de un techo que tenia un letrero algo particular y empapada como estaba entré a ese lugar del que jamás, en mis cincos sentidos, acudiría, pero como estaba el tiempo, la necesidad de un techo que me protegiera de la lluvia y la extraña fuerza de atracción que me empujaba a entrar allí fueron mas fuerte.

Al abrir la puerta esta tocò unas campanilla como dando aviso de que un cliente había llegado. Una mujer ataviada de una colorida vestimenta y de joyas resplandecientes y dueña de unos bellos ojos color aceituna salió presentando una sonrisa de comercial.

-Te estaba esperando- fue la respuesta de la señora quien cerrando sus ojos y colocando sus manos delante de mi y moviéndola de una manera poco particular, me dijo-: Oh, tú no estás bien. Ven, querida, acércate por aquí- tomando mi ante brazo y conduciéndome hasta una sala de estar para luego ofrecerme una silla.

Mi reacción de perplejidad era más que evidente como las ganas de salir corriendo al ver tantos frascos con líquidos de diferentes colores y figuras disecadas y algo mas, los cuales ordenaban una fila de estárteres, los cuales estaban por todo la estancial, al menos en el espacio en el que me encontraba.

-Toma esto y te hará sentir mejor-pasándome un frasco pequeño, el cual tenía forma de gota.

Al principio dudé en tomarla, pero aquellos ojos enigmáticos me condujeron a hacerlo. Reí un poco, ya que sentía que la situación era un poco ridícula, para luego tomarme de una envestida el liquido. El sabor no me fue indiferente, cosa que me sorprendió al tiempo de que sentía que me liberaba de un gran peso. La mujer me sonreía con esa expresión de satisfacción y seguridad de una persona que sabia lo que hacía.

-¿Qué tal ahora, querida? ¿Mucho mejor?-me vio asentir-Bien.-ansiándose la blusa-Solo te comunico que todo eso que te envolvía era un poco normal…

-¿Normal?- frunciendo el entrecejo la interrumpí. La vi afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza-Explíqueme.

Una extensa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo que se animaba en satisfacer mi curiosidad.

Ella me explico que de un modo u otro siempre había sido egoísta con todo aquel que me rodeaba; pero ahora, al verme sola, excluida de casi todo, fui reconociendo y aceptándolo sin ser consciente todo aquello.

Las palabras de aquella mujer fueron captando mi atención de una manera poco sutil; asentía a cada palabra esbozada y me fui reconociendo mientas iba evocando-mediante sus palabras-parte de mi vida.

La manera en la que me negaba a dejar el hogar de Ponny negándole ese espacio a nuevos chiquillo que en verdad si lo necesitaba; las acciones que hice para que Anny aceptara que era una niña mas del hogar y que toda esa fachada de niña rica que llevaba solo era mera apariencia, ya que de algún modo quería vengarme porque por culpa de sus berrinches yo no pude ocupar ese lugar que ella, en la actualidad, tiene.

Lo egoísta que fui con Flammy al no dejarla que ella descansara para que al otro dia pudiera ocuparse de sus labores con tanta eficiencia como solo ella sabia hacerlo; mi atrevimiento de pedirle favores que me liberaran de un compromiso para salir corriendo detrás de un hombre que no estaba segura si me recibiría, cargándola a ella y a todas mis compañeras de trabajo los cuales se me habían asignado.

Otro episodio fue con la tia Elroy: señora que solo quería educarme y ser una especie de abuela para mi, renunciando a una pequeña porción de su vida que bien podía ocupar en otra cosa; ¿Y que hice yo? Solo me jugaba a la interesada en esas cosas para complacer a un señor que ni siquiera conocía para luego cambiar de opinión e irme porque simplemente sentía que nada de eso era para mi, para luego-mucho tiempo después-codiciar la posición.

Todo esos y otros recuerdos formaron un torbellino en mi cabeza, el cual extraía mi oxigeno privándome del mismo. Sentí desfallecer ahí mismo, al punto de caerme a un lado y llevarme conmigo la silla que ocupaba. La señora fue a mi auxilio, mientras me levantaba me iba diciendo que yo también era humana, y por lo tanto me tenía que permitir no ser perfecta.

Tomo mi rostro y se quedó mirando mis ojos una porción de segundo, mientras sonreía esbozó unas palabras que no pude entender.

-Estas enamorada-dijo muy convencida de lo que decía-Pero algo te impide estar con èl. Egoísmo y la envidia de los que si pueden.

Ahí estaba otra vez esas palabras que me atemorizaban. Si,era egoísta conmigo misma también, a mi misma me castigaba ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan cruel? El no permitirse ir con la persona amada solo porque era mejor que èl estuviera con otra que no quería, con la que èl se negaba estar y yo le había convencido, de alguna manera, que estuviera, privándole de la felicidad que èl mismo se había creado conmigo. Pero, también hubiera sido egoísta el no permitirle la felicidad a esa persona que casi diò su vida por salvarlo a èl y a la cual hoy ENVIDO.

"Oh Dios mío, que dilema".

La mujer parecía estar consciente de como me auto castigaba por que la escuche decir algo con esa sonrisa de comercial mientras sus accesorios de la mano hacían ruido cada vez que ella las movía.

-¿Quieres ser feliz, verdad?-sosteniéndome la muñeca y mirándome fijo.

-Si. Pero seria egoísta de mi parte…-la vi negar.

-Cualquier decisión que tomes será un acto egoísta, querida-con esa voz tan segura y suave.

Pensándomelo un poco y queriendo ser cuidadosa con lo que decía, esboce:

-Solo quiero una persona que me ame…Que sea uno, una persona que solo piense en mi y que sea para mi.

-¿Un hombre o dos?

Me sonroje al escucharla.

-Dos hombre en uno-riéndome por lo bajo, siguiéndole de un modo u otro el juego de palabras que habíamos creado,y poniéndome de pie mientras tomaba mi bolso, desee aquello, el inicio de todo. 

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?-poniéndose en pie y colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa, mientras que su rostro adoptaba un gesto malicioso. Asentí-Debes tener mucho, pero mucho cuidado con lo que deseas, querida mía.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía, le pague la tarifa que estaba en un letrero, sonreí y me retire.

END FLASH BACK

Nuca imagine las consecuencias que tendrían esas palabras, hasta ahora. Siempre pensé que aquello solo era un cumulo de sentimientos que necesitaba liberar con una persona que me escuchara, que todo aquello que me callè me estaba envolviendo. Esa mujer me hizo creer que me entendía, la creía una de esas charlatanas que anda vendándole los ojos a las personas al decir que posee poderes, mientras que le daba "pócimas" y los escuchaba; ya que las personas merecemos ser escuchada, porque a veces (solo a veces) lo necesitamos para liberar todo aquello que nuestro día a día provoca y ella, al igual que yo, lo sabia.

Hoy, aquí postrada en una cama, envuelta en una parálisis de realidad (shock), en la cual me interne desde aquel día que fui testigo del peor acto de egoísmo jamás hecho, privada de movimiento alguno y con atenciones medica ( que como parte de la familia Andrew me merezco) hasta el momento, puedo decir: que hay tener mucho cuidado con lo que deseamos y con las palabras y a quien se las profesamos, porque podemos ser víctimas de las mismas y arrastrar a otros sin quererlo, quedado en medio de aquello, sufriendo y lamentándonos de lo que ya no tiene remedio.

 ** _"De toda la verdad que he dicho  
Lo consigo honestamente, te lo juro  
Creí que me viste guiñar el ojo, no  
He estado a punto, así que..."_**

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado y haya podido despejar cualquier duda que hubiera instalado.

Agradezco cada lectura como los comentarios.


End file.
